Cyprusball
Cyprusball |nativename =Κύπρος σφαίρα |image =Facebook_Cyprusball_290614.jpg |imagewidth =300px |caption =Cyprus stronk! Cyprus is one! Glory to Ptolemy! Remove kebab! Remove pork! |reality =Republic of Cyprus |government = Democracy |capital = Nicosiaball |affiliation = UNball EUball Commonwealthball |personality =Friendly, sun-loving |language = Greek |religion = Orthodoxyball |friends = Greeceball Lebanonball Egyptball Russiaball Armeniaball Bulgariaball Serbiaball Maltaball Czeeechy |enemies = Kebab Fake Cyprus Stupid pork British parasite |likes =Tourism, water sports USAball EUball |hates = Turanismball |founded =1960 |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace =Cyprus cannot into space, but just ask UKball |status =Arguing with fake Cyprus |notes =Known by (who refused to recognise his sovereignty) as the "Greek Cypriot Administration", and internationally the Republic of Cyprus |onlypredecessor = British Cyprusball |predicon = British Cyprus |type = Hellenic |bork = Olive olive |food = Seftalia, moussaka, shoushouko }} Cyprusball is a divided countryball in Europe. He is split between Greek Cyprus, Turkeyball and UKball (bases). He is a member of Commonwealthball. Cyprusball can into EU and active Euros too. Recently Cyprusball discovered oil. He is currently fed up with his land and maritime neighbours. History 'Prehistoric and Ancient Cyprusball' Cyprusball is believed to be first inhabited by humans around 10'000 BC & 2balls started to settle into villages from 8200 BC. Interestingly, remains of a kitten were discovered buried with a human body in Cyprusball, estimated to be over 9000 years old. This pushes back the earliest known cat-human association significantly. Plenty of cats still reside on Cyprusball today. In the 13th & 14th centuries BC Mycenaean Greeks began settling the island. During this time Cyprusball started to evolve a Greek character. Afterwards, it was ruled by Assyriaball for a century from 708 BC, then a brief rule under Ancient Egyptball and eventually Persian rule in 545 BC. The island was conquered by Alexander the Great in 333 BC. After the division of his Empire, Cyprusball became part of Ptolemaic Egyptball. In 58 BC Cyprusball was acquired by the Roman Republic. 'Middle Ages' When the Roman Empire was divided into Eastern and Western parts in 395, Cyprusball became part of the East Roman, or Byzantineball, and would remain so for 800 hundred years. Beginning in 649, Cyprusball suffered from devastating raids launched by Muslim armies from the Levant, which continued for the next 300 years. The island was fully or at least partially ruled by Umayyadball & Abbasidball. Byzantineball regained control in 965. In 1191, during the Third Crusade, Richard I of England captured Cyprusball, putting it under the control of the Kingdom of Englandball. Richard the Lionheart had also celebrated his wedding there & drank the oldest wine brand in the world. Afterall, Cyprusball is touristy! In a string of events a Crusader state of the Kingdom of Cyprusball was established & recognised by the Holy Roman Empireball. Following the death of the last Cypriot King in 1473, the Republic of Veniceball assumed control of the island. Venice formally anshlußed Cyprusball in 1489. The Venetians fortified Nicosiaball by building walls. Throughout Venetian rule, the Ottoman Empireball frequently raided Cyprus. In 1539 the Ottomans destroyed Limassolball and so fearing the worst, the Venetians also fortified Famagustaball and Kyreniaball. 'Ottoman Rule' In 1570, a full-scale Ottoman invasion brought the island under Ottoman control, despite stiff resistance by Nicosiaball and Famagustaball. Ottomanball massacred many Greek and Armenianballs. Soldiers who fought in the conquest settled on the island and Turkish peasants and craftsmen were brought to the island from Anatolia. A Muslim community began to form. Ottoman rule of Cyprusball was at times indifferent (mediocre/no attention paid), at times oppressive, depending on the temperaments of the Sultans and local officials. The island began over 250 years of economic decline. As soon as the Greek War of Independence broke out in 1821, several Greek Cypriots left for Greece to join the Greek forces. In response, the Ottoman governor of Cyprusball arrested and executed 500 Greek Cypriots. The Ottoman oppression led to uprisings by both Greek and Turkish Cypriots, but with little success. After centuries of neglect by the Turks, the ruthless poverty of most of the balls & the taxes fuelled Greek nationalism, and by the 20th century idea of enosis, alas union with newly independent Hellenic Republicball was firmly rooted among Greek Cypriots. 'British Rule' In the aftermath of the Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878) and the Congress of Berlin, Cyprusball was leased to the British Empire which de facto took over its administration in 1878 (although Cyprusball remained an Ottoman territory until 1914) in exchange for guarantees that UKball would use the island to protect the Ottoman Empireball against possible Russian aggression. Cyprusball would serve Britain as a key military base for its colonial routes. By 1906, when the Famagustaball harbour was completed, Cyprusball was a naval outpost overlooking the Suez Canal, the crucial main route to India. Following the outbreak of the WW1 and the decision of the Ottoman Empireball to join the Central Powers; on 5 November 1914, the British Empire formally anschlußed Cyprusball and declared it a British protectorate. In 1915, British offered Cyprusball to Greece on condition that Greece would join WW1 on the side of the British, which was declined. In 1923 Turks relinquished any claim to Cyprusball, and in 1925 it was declared a British crown colony. Many Greek and Turkish Cypriots fought in the British Army during both world wars. The Greek Cypriot population, meanwhile, had become hopeful that the British administration would lead to enosis. The Turkish Cypriots were sceptical of the situation which escalated in the 1950s into protests for the partition of the island but it was later eased off. In January 1950, the Church of Cyprusball organised a referendum (with no Turkish participation), where 96% of the participating Greeks voted in favour of enosis. 'Independence' British Cyprusball ended its existence on 16 August 1960 when the The Republic of Cyprusball was established. (Except for Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball) Intercommunal violence erupted in 1963, which resulted in the death of 538 people, destruction of 109 Turkish Cypriot or mixed villages and displacement of 27'000 Turkish Cypriots. The Greek Cypriots still believed that enosis was their final goal. '1974 coup, Turkish invasion and division' On 15 July 1974, the Greek military junta carried out a coup d'état in Cyprus, to unite the island with Greeceball. In response to the coup, five days later, the Turkish army invaded the island, citing a right to intervene from the 1960 Treaty of Guarantee. This justification has been rejected by the United Nations and the international community. International pressure led to a ceasefire, and by then 36% of the island had been taken over by the Turks and 180'000 Greek Cypriots had been evicted from their homes in the north. At the same time, around 50'000 Turkish Cypriots settled into those properties. 'Post-partition' After the restoration of order in December 1974, Turkish troops remained, occupying the northeastern portion of the island. In 1983, the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprusball was proclaimed, which is recognised only by Turkeyball. Around 150,000 settlers from Turkeyball are believed to be living in the north. The last major effort to settle the Cyprusball dispute was the Annan Plan in 2004 aka United Republic of Cyprusball but it was rejected by a third of the Cypriot voters. On 1 May 2004, Cyprusball joined the EUball, together with 9 other countryballs. In July 2006, the island served as a haven for people fleeing Lebanonball, due to the conflict between Israelcube and Hezbollahball. Efforts have been made to enhance freedom of movement between the two sides. In April 2003, Northern Cyprusball eased border restrictions, permitting Cypriots to cross between the two sides for the first time in 30 years. In March 2008, a wall that had stood between the Republic of Cyprusball and the UN buffer zone was demolished & the Ledra Street was reopened. Now Cyprusball enjoys an influx of tourists every year, especially from UKball and Russiaball. North and South relaunched reunification talks on 15 May 2015, however, they are presently in a bit of stagnation. But as one pro-unification journalist said: "Patience is running out". CYPRIOTS, UNITE! Relationships Friends * Greeceball - Brother. Habitually swaps 12 points with each other at Eurovision.But why have you installed a dictatorship on my island and let the Turks invade? Why did yuo do that? WHY?! * Russiaball - Good friend. Your tourists are welcomed! * Maltaball - Little Mediterranean step-sister. Wants to get noticed by Yurop too. * Armeniaball - An old friend with a similar distaste for kebab. Remembers his uncle Ciliciaball well. * USAball - Please help me remove Fake Cyprus! * Czechball - Oh Czechy, you seem so sympathetic! * Serbiaball - Both Orthodox. * Romaniaball - Both Orthodox and Greece's friend. * Germanyball - Am waiting for your touristas! And euros Neutral * UKball/ Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball - Stupid porks still won't apologize nor try to reunify the island! Remove tea! However, they helped with education & they're much better than Ottomans! So s'agapo a bit. Enemies * Turkeyball - Damn kebab won't reunify island! * Northern Cyprusball - FAKE KEBAB CYPRUS! Uses Hellenic heritage to grab tourist-money. Sissy boy. * Ottomanball - Worst nightmare Gallery Artwork Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg The Three Cypruses.jpg Cyprus is landloss.png Templatesplit.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png UN&Cyprus.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Poor Greece.jpg 5QTwxw4.png WtHr48D.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg 1452139 432211503545455 2107036903 n.png 12._Cyprus_War.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Forever Alone.png FcLR2in.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Claims.png The Chain of Gib.png How Cyprus became Kebab.png Recognized.png 'uQHPzvJ.png History of Europe.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Links *Facebook page hr:Ciparball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Middle East Category:Russian lovers Category:Island Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:White Category:White Green Category:Green Yellow Category:Greece lover Category:Asia Category:Western Asia Category:Eastern Europe Category:EU lover Category:Independent Category:Turko Greek Category:Commonwealth Category:Former British Empire Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Hellenism Category:USA allies